Maximum Ride: begining life anew
by thunderbird01
Summary: Max and Fang admit their feeling, their relationship blossoms into love but when tragedy strikes how will they put the pieces back together?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

FANG POV

We laughed for what seemedlike hours, Max snuggled against my side.When we both stopped she leaned away, a rush of cool air hit my side, and she curled her long, sexy... wait I never said that, she curled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees, her lips formed a slight frown making want to kiss it away, but you will never hear me say that.

"Go to sleep," I whipered.

She gave me an 'Are you crazy?' look.

"I'll be right here, so nothing will happen. Okay?"

"sure, " Max nodded, some of her hair fell into her gorgeous face.Then she did something totally unexpected, she slid onto my lap, resting her head on my chest she went to sleep.

In the back of my mind a switch was flipped and I fell into a deep sleep holding onto Max for dear life.

--------------

Morning

I woke just the way I went to sleep, one arm behind my head the other around Max's waist, my face inches from her neck. On impulse I kissed it then whispered "I love you Max."

She tensed, awake during my embaressing statment. I un tangled my body, before trying to make my getaway.

"Fang?" Max's silky voice whispered almost afraid, that I would leave maybe? Nah, wishful thinking.

"did you mean it?" She grabbed my arm in a loose grip I could shake easy, but I could shake her pematrating stare.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

Instead of responding she lead me a safe ditane away, before shoving me into the bliss of a heart stopping kiss. I pulled her to me, my touge riding back and forth along her lower lip until her mouth opened accepting the pressnce of my touge. This bliss was broken by Nudge, who was calling us urgently, she was hungry. One day I will tell her to work on her timing.

**Please don't hate me if it sucks, this is my first half desent fan fic.**

**Thunderbird**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Fang's pov

After passing out grenola bars the flock took off, for what I had know idea. Max said we were going to New Engalnd, go to the country, see sights, relax. I snorted at her announcement, Max and relax, though they rhyme, don't belong in the same sentance. She's a naturally tence person, exept when we're kissing she relaxes then.

I turned hearing a small giggle.Angel. I coasted along side her.

"what's so funny?" I asked innocently, or more tried, but apparently it was so bad, Max sent me a questioning look.

"your thoughts, you kissed Max?"

The whole flock stared at us, Iggy was grinning evilly.

"I...um...yeah?" I stammered weakly.

The flock, minus Max, laughed. My face was red, and I mean tomateo red. Max flew over as Iggy yelled,"Go Fangser!" He paused."But seriously, how hard did she hit you?"

"Hit him?" Max repeated. "What makes you think I hit him."

"He kissed you, I would have hit him."

"Iggy, if I kissed youu I'd hit me." I said.

"besides," Max said."Maybe I wanted him to."

This stared more laughter until Nudge save us with her usual statement of "I'm hungry."

--------------

After eating and flying for a while, we found a nice place to land. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge went to sleep, Iggy said he would take first watch so Max and I could sleep. Which ment we would find a close but distant place to make out. good plan.

"we'll whisle or something so you know its us okay?" I asked Iggy.

"Don't worry I'll hear you two making out a mile away." Iggy laughed.

I glared at Iggy before leading Max away from camp. I know it sounds like I'm leading her to her doom, but I'm not. I would never hurt Max.

When we were far enough away, I turned to Max.

"Hey,"I whispered.

Our faces were close, our lips centameters apart. A kiss was inevitable, but it had passion. I won't go into detail, of what happned next, I have a repution to maintain. All I'll say is after that I can never leave Max, ever.

**Second chapter I'm on a roll. I have a question, later in the story shoud Fang die? I think so but review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fang's pov

The wind rippled through my feathers as the flock flew to Canada, Max thought it would be better to the the US for a while.

I turned to Max, she looked peaceful and even more beautiful while flying, when the voice wasn't bothering her anyway. She noticed me staring and blushed, embaressed by our kiss, maybe? So was I.

"Max," Nudge started. "I'm hungry."

"We'll land soon," Max promised, though sooner than expected.

Just as we reached the next town it started to pour, like a wall of rain. We ran to a hotel, got three rooms and ordered pizza.

Max tucked the little ones in bed, after making sure everyone showered. Then we went to our room, which we shared, alone.Okay, maybe I'm obsessing, but spending the night with Max was a dream.

_Several minutes later_

I lay spralled on the bed, waiting for max to finish her shower, though imagening a naked max in my head. So what? It took a while, but I worked up the courage to slip into the bathroom, strip off my clothes and slide in behind Max.

I wrapped my arms around her middle, pulling her close to me. She whirled, ready to attack me, but setaled for punching my stomache.

"Fang!?! What are you doing?"

"Sorry Maxie" I used my nickname for her, from when we were younger. "I had to see you."

"In the shower?" She shreiked.

I nodded, pulled her close, rubbed her back at the base of her wings and I caught her lips in a kiss so she couldn't argue. She relaxed in my arms, but broke the kiss to turn off the shower. We climbed out and dried off, trading kissess the time we dressed.

Max turned to the mirror and froze, her reflection was a big blond eraser, that turned to me and clung to my chest, as the real Max was, then the reflection slowly morphed to normal.

I lead Max out of the bathroom, to the bed and sat her down.

"its Going to be okay." I whispered.Then I started to move to the couch.

"Don't go," she mumbled. "Stay."

So I did, all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot on my plate lately and couldn't concentrate on writing.

Chapter four

Fang's pov

I woke with Max nestled against my side. Her blonde head resting on my shoulder, sleeping peacefully. I slipped out from under her and went to check up on everyone else. I went to Gazzy and Iggy's room first, where the two were messing with some very suspicious wires and such.

"hey Fang." said Gazzy. "Want to see our gas bomb?"

"It's like a mimi Gasman," Iggy commented.

"Cool," I said.

"Don't tell Max or she'll freak."Said Iggy.

"All right," I said. I never tell on the guys its a guy oath. " You guys want food, I was going to run out to a store or something. "

Iggy smiled." You got the card?" he asked evilly.

I nodded as I pulled Max's card from my back pocket. She'd never know.

Max's pov

When I finally woke up and checked the clock it was almost noon. I saw the time and jumped up, before diving back under the covers. I was totally naked. It took me a second to remember what exactly Fang and I had done last night. He, of course, was no where to be found.

I dressed quickly, before anyone could barge in, and walked down the hall to check on everyone. when the boys didn't answer I went to the girls room to see if anyone was still here. Knocking on the door I could already hear giggles on the other side. Angel answered, a big grin on her face, still laughing as I walked in.

"alright. What is so funny?" I asked

Nudge looked up from the tv. "the mom on this show is so oblivious, she didn't notice her kids had a horse in the kitchen."

Angel nodded. "Fang wanted us to tell you that he, Iggy and the gasman went to buy food and will be back soon."

No sooner had she said this, the door opened and the guys walked in, arms full of food.

" Hey Max," said Iggy before dumping a pile of candy and other junk food onto the nearest bed.

The gasman followed suit but with sodas. I turned to Fang, the last one to enter, furious.

Fang pov

I saw the look on Max's face and almost started laughing. Almost. She looked ready to rip my head off.

"Did you buy any real food or just sugar?"

"Sugar," Iggy answered.

"No," I corrected. " we got some food." i pulled out the real stuff from the bags I was carrying.

Max relaxed when she saw granola bars, pop tarts and other breakfast stuff. It took the kids only seconds to dig in. During the meal, Nudge desided to tell us all about a show she saw this morning. It was perfect because I could indiscreetly slide over next to Max and bump my knee against hers. She looked over and smiled at me, this was okay with me but apparently nudge had other ideas.

She saw our 'exchange' and started to giggle and when Angel noticed she gasped.

"Max and Fang are a couple?!" she sheirked.

the whole room went silent before the heckling started. It was worse that when they found out we kissed. I wanted to crawl ing a hole.

AN: sorry I'm ending it there but I got stuck and would rather give you poor starving readers something to hold you over for the year and a half it takes me to write more, kidding it wont be too long(i hope). And I want to thank you all for staying with me. Thats why I love my readers


	5. Chapter 5

Well I was close on year and a half. as a warning I can't remember were this sorry is going so be prepared for drastic change.

Chapter five

Max pov

The flock just wouldn't leave us alone about the couple thing. Whats worse is I don't even know the answer to the question. We had done some very couplish things, the shower inceded especially. But were we really?

I tried to blockk out the doubts, Fang loved me and I loved him. Wasn't that enough?

I felt a wing brush mine and turned to see fang coasting beside me. We were on the move again, south to the beaches of virginia by popular demand.

" You okay?" he asked staying out of range of the kids.

I nodded. "Just confused."

"about us?"

another nod.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked and when I looked his eyes were full of doubt.

"Of course, And I know that I love you. that not the issue."

"than what is?" he questioned.

"I don't know, this whole thing is confusing. Like are we dating or what?"

Fang sighed. "Our realationship is different than everyone elses. you can't compare them, it just wont..."

A gunshot rang out and in a split second Fang started to plummet. His eyes had gone dark, lifeless. All I could hear was a scream that I learned was my own. I tried to dive after him but in the seconds after he was shot flyboys surronded us. I couldn't concentrate on the battle, my thoughts racing back to fang. Was he dead? Another blow hit me and I spun to face my attacker ot find them all gone. Pieces fell to the earth below us,the flock took care of all the flyboys.

"thanks guys," I called out, trying to ignore the voice crack and the tears pouring down my face.

We made our way to the ground to find and burry Fang. A survay of the group showed as many tears as I had. We had overcome everything so far and couldn't lose one yet.

I was the first to land and notice a lack of Fang. He was nowhere. I could even find the spot where he landed,but he wasn't here. The flock also noticed this, but Iggy was the first to have an idea of what happened.

"Maybe they took him?"

"No!" I snapped at him. "They couldn't have. They couldn't have!" With that I broke, collapsing to the groung in tears. Iggy was the first to join me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and crying aswell. Soon the rest of the flock joined in until we had no tears left.

It took a while but I got the flock in shape to fly again. We went to a hotel to crash.

I went inside with Angel and got her to get us a room, I didn't care about ethics anymore.

I threw everyone in the shower, individually of course, before going in myself. I tried not to think of the last shower I had, with Fang, but the tears started anyway.

"I need him!" I cried. "Give him back!"

I curled up on the floor and let the water run over me until I stopped. Then I turned off the water. When I pulled back the curtain there he was, in the mirror. I spun to see nothing next to me. When I looked back he was gone. As i started to get dry off I kept glancing in the mirror hoping he would be there. He wasn't.

Before I could leave the bathroom I heard the voice.

_Hello max_

_'What?' I growled in my head._

_I have some news for you._

_"What? that Fang is dead? I knew that.'_

_No. Max your pregnant._

Everything stopped, then the room started to spin.

My last thought was 'I can't do this without you Fang.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the major change, but be warned there will be more.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the real twist, bet none of you didn't see this coming. by the way sorry for the mistakes, I've been busy with school so I've also been lazy.

Max pov

at around midnigt I wnt to bed, I didn't, couldn't think anymore. Fang was always the one who helped me muddle through my craziness and he was gone. I tossed and turned for hours before even that was too much effort. I ended up staring at the ceiling most of the night, the bed just wasnt as warm or comfy without Fang.

When morning finally rolled around I gathered the flock for a game plan, choosing to keep lastnights epiphany to myself.

"So any Ideas?" I asked.

Everyone looked worn from yesterday, the shock of losing one of our own still fresh.

"We need to keep moving," Said Iggy finally.

The others nodded numbly.

"Where?" asked Nudge, her only word of the day. Proof she was upset if she stopped talking.

"The only safe place I can think of, my mom's." I said. **(AN: in this story they already know dr m is Max's mom)**

**(I was going to stop here and do my homework but I got to give you guys this)**

Fang pov

I groaned, pain filling my body and I'm ashamed to admit this but i wnated to die it was so bad.

"Subject is awake," said a voice to my left.

I cracked open my eyes, even the light hurt but this time I kept quiet. For the moment I could see I could tell I was in a white room, alone. Only one thought made It's way into my head.

'Where the h*** is Max?'

**Sorry but thats all I got for now, but if you want more i going to pull the mean fic writer card and say I want five reviews first. And while you doing that I have a quick poll**

**Should Max have A) a boy**

** B) a girl **

** or (and I bet you can see this coming so I'm going to draw this out)**

** C) both (this could also by twins that are the same but if they are specify)**

**As I write this it accures to me that not many people read this so I'm wondering whether I actually care to keep this up. Oh well if you care try and stop me from stopping. bye bye **

**Thunderbird**


	7. Sorry, not a chapter

Hey everyone! sorry its taken so long for the new chapter, but some notes first.

important news about redbottom!

Word is spreading about readbottom and the problems it will cause to us, the mediocre writers of fanfiction. For those who don't know this article can off of Civil Initiave .com

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those in doubt the link to the Literate Union forum

topic/61196/30589812/1/

Read the bio of Lord kelvin if you still have doubts

Fanfiction is for everyone, not just people who think thay are better writers. We need to but a stop to this before it gets worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**And finally the new chapter (sorry if it doesn't fit I don't really remember the story) and please read the note before this. its really important.**

Max P.O.V.

We were on our way to Arizona, on the condition that if the kids found a lake or something we would stoop and take a break. we didn't get to at the beach after all. For the most part the trip was quiet, solemn. Even the Nudge channel. We all missed Fang.

Well, it was quiet until...

"Water!" Gazzy shouted, dive-bombing into the mass below.

Angel and Nudge were quick to follow. Iggy paused, waiting for me.

"Come on," I said, trying to sound excited.

I tipped my wings, heading down. As soon as I had started Iggy zoomed past, landing near all the kids, effectively splashing them.

I landed on the beach, watching the kids, but also for people. The last thing we needed was some crazy after us because they saw our wings. The forest was still. If anything that put me even more on edge. We needed to get to Mom's house fast, maybe then I could relax.

Fang P.O.V.

I had no measure of time in this white room, just that I assumed it had been about three days. Whoever was watching me from the tiny camera in the corner was making sure I was feed regularly and the lights went out so I could sleep. I never saw anyone though, food being slide in on trays through a slot in the door. One thing was for sure, they were giving me no chances to escape. But I would have to prove them wrong. I had to make sure Max was okay.

No P.O.V.

A man adjusted the web cam that sat atop his computer for the third time, nervously straightening his hair and clothes using the tiny screen. He was waiting for a message from the Director about the bird boy they had succeeded in recapturing.

A window flashed onto the screen.

"Hello Director," the man babbled.

The Director's face was in a shadow and he made no effort to speak.

"Um... Oh, yes. We have contained one of the escaped avian hybrids," the man rambled on after getting no response. "We believe him to the mate alpha male of the group and mate of the leader. He has shown depression symptoms from being separated from the flock."

The Director nodded.

The man at the computer scratched his head nervously. "Sir? The department feels it would be beneficial if we see if the hybrids can actually breed. If not it might be better to scrap this strain and start fresh."

Again the Director nodded. "Start right away," he said and the window flashed away.

The man sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair. Finally some progress.

Fang P.O.V.

Shortly after the lights shut off for the day the door swung open. I leaped to my feet, ready for an escape when a smallish figure was shoved into the room, door slamming shut behind. The figure was a girl, younger than me, heck she looked younger than Nudge.

"Please," she whispered, looking at me with wide eyes. "Please, they'll kill me."

**So the story is moving, yes I noticed I put off the baby thing again, but I do have some ideas for the next chapter. anyway for those of you who didn't read the little rant in what would be chapter 7 then I'll break it down for you. There is a guy who made a program that scans through stories on the site and can flag them as being against the terms of service. However this program can flag more than a single person could in a given time so people can get in trouble faster. the problem is it has a lot of false positives so people will get banned when they did nothing wrong. this makes me angry, but the only thing I can do is spread the word. thats all of my ranting for now. And the polls are still open for what the baby/babies will be**

**Thunderbird**


End file.
